


Labour of Love

by BakerSt233B



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: Crossover, Freelock, John Watson who?, M/M, real person and fic character, 丧心病狂的潮夏, 作者怕是石乐志
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-02-05 06:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12788781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakerSt233B/pseuds/BakerSt233B
Summary: 成为Martin Freeman的男朋友并不意味着享有一切特权，Sherlock在伦敦清晨的寒风中气呼呼地想。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 一个准备去学习的作者能写出多长？  
> Basically这是我丧心病狂的一个小段子。  
> 非常小的段子，只是因为不敢发微博，所以放在这儿了。

“Hey, love. 起床了。”

“你真的不能帮我搞到第一排的票吗？” Sherlock卷着被子哼哼唧唧不愿动窝，毕竟答案决定了他是不是可以再在床上赖一会儿，“你可是第一主演，而我只是想要张票。”

“我今天只有一张第五排的嘉宾票，你自己不乐意坐在那儿。”

“第一排看得清楚。”

“我不觉得你近视。”

“只有第一排能被舞台上的光打到。”

“你就是想让我看见你对不对？” Martin刮脸的动作停了下来，笑着回头看了一眼Sherlock。

Sherlock捂着被子呆坐在床上，心不在焉地揉着自己的卷毛。

“帮你跑腿儿的流浪汉们都怎么了？罢工了？”

Sherlock愤愤地捶了一下床垫：“工作太没挑战性，无聊。他们就是这么对我说的。他们说每天早起帮Sherlock买票追星说出去太羞耻了。”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈你也有今天。”

“第一排的票你真的拿不到吗？”

“你可以在后台等我，说实在的。”

“我需要在台下看舞台上的你！”

“你已经几乎一场不落了！甚至我请假的时候你还去看了一场understudy说要观察一下和我的版本的区别，你看的次数比我演的次数都多了Sherlock，我真不相信你会愿意忍受这么久的政治话题。”

Sherlock的起床气仍然没有消退，他蛮横地冲到水池边，不讲理地把Martin挤到一边，开始洗脸刷牙。

“最后一遍，所以你真的不给我第一排的票。”

“我没有，Sherlock，我没有必要骗你对不对。” Martin气急反而语调柔了下来，一副被打败的无可奈何，“我只有一张第五排的，你到剧院找第一排的观众换一下试试看？”

Sherlock哼了一声，牙刷捣进嘴里含糊不清地咕哝着：“虽然第五排的票价比日票贵，但愿意早起排日票的人大概分为两种。一种是给生活找点乐子的夫妻，通常会由全职太太早起排票，一次买两张，而你只有一张票，我显然没法和他们进行交换。还有一种是16-25岁的年轻女性，你的‘粉丝’——”Sherlock说着手粗略地挥了一下，Martin赶紧躲一边免得被他喷一脸牙膏沫，“——她们早起排票是希望能在有限的预算内多见你几面，而这些姑娘对第一排的执念是你无法想象的——”

“就像你一样？” Martin已经走出了浴室，笑着回头问了一句。

“——所以找她们换票显然也是行不通的选择。”Sherlock梗着脖子无视了有些发烫的脸强行进行完了牙膏推理，“即使我长得很像那个……那个名字很奇怪的演员可能也不行。”

“你是说Ben？”

Sherlock正忙着漱口，鼻子喷了一声算作回应。

“别贫了，Sherlock，你再磨蹭一会儿就只有第五排可以坐了。”

“也不要再伪装成粉丝混进Stage door的人群中了！你一脸僵硬地杵在那儿看起来还没签名贩子专业。”

——————————————————————————————  
Sherlock赶到剧院门口的时候前面已经站了几个姑娘了，她们来自不同的国家却很兴奋地用带着不同口音的英语聊着天，Sherlock宛如雕像一样一动不动地站在她们身后，不时听到“Martin” "Benedict" "Martin Freeman" “Stage door”之类的字眼从她们激动的话语中飘出来。

Sherlock在寒风中打了个哆嗦，裹紧了大衣，

“真不知道Martin Freeman有什么好。”他翻了个白眼，心里想。


	2. 作者的心路历程

**Author's Note:**

> 我还是迈出了这一步……我觉得我对不起John Watson。我也对不起马丁老师。  
> 本来妹子们的讨论里应该还得飘出来“John Watson”的，但我不知道小夏该怎么反应。  
> 反正瞎胡写，反正我都把自己cp拆了。  
> 我也对不起小夏。  
> 我还对不起我自己，因为我把我的CP给拆了。  
> 以及我也不知道Martin能拿到什么票，也不知道guest是怎么个运作方法，一切都是我瞎胡诹的。  
> 我还是不行，心里想的潮夏很火辣，真正上手写的时候，连个早安吻都不愿让他俩拥有。  
> 还是自私，还是放不下我的Johnlock。


End file.
